


Of Lemongrass and Lime

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: When Hendery offered his own jacket to replace the mask Dejun misplaced, his brain literally stopped working and all he could get out was a loud "Huh?" as a faint blush crept up his cheeks."It's not that cold anyway." Hendery shrugged. "And I haven't used the jacket that much today so it's clean. It's better than nothing, right?"Dejun sniffed the fabric. The faint lavender smell from the laundry detergent was still there, but it's mixing with something rich and dark from his cologne, definitely more masculine and alluring—definitely Hendery.Ah fuck, Hendery smells really good.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Of Lemongrass and Lime

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, Hendery lent his jacket to Xiaojun because he didn't have a mask...and this happened.

It's bad enough that Dejun had a crush on his best friend slash workmate and had been horny all week because they've been on a busy schedule for the NCT2020 project. But when Hendery offered his own jacket to replace the mask Dejun misplaced, his brain literally stopped working and all he could get out was a loud "Huh?" as a faint blush crept up his cheeks. 

There's a teasing glint in Hendery's eyes, but he had always been like that—always so hard to read and it drove Dejun crazy. It's probably one of the many reasons why Dejun fell for him though. He gingerly accepted the jacket thrown on his way. 

"It's not that cold anyway." Hendery shrugged. "And I haven't used the jacket that much today so it's clean. It's better than nothing, right?" 

Dejun sniffed the fabric. The faint lavender smell from the laundry detergent was still there, but it's mixing with something rich and dark from his cologne, definitely more masculine and alluring—definitely  _ Hendery. _

_  
  
Ah fuck, Hendery smells really good.  _

He made sure to hide the redness on his cheeks as he tried his best to not look like some sort of pervert trying to sniff his best friend's jacket. It's inevitable and the scent makes his head spin a little, but it's all good.

Though Dejun would be lying if the smell alone didn't make his cock twitch. 

He had to avert his gaze from Hendery for the rest of the night and think about something else, something unsexy or funny like the corny jokes Yangyang told him or any embarrassing stories but he ended up feeling more annoyed than ever. 

And it didn't help that the scent was rubbing off on him—he could still smell Hendery on his shirt and on his arms, head dizzy with the sudden surge of oxygen into his lungs when he finally put the jacket down on a chair near the hotel window. Is it possible to be so turned on by your best friend's smell? Dejun couldn't even look Hendery at the eye when the latter called dibs on one side of the bed. 

_ Of course it's a single queen-sized bed; why did Kun-ge put this guy with me anyway?  _

"I'll take the shower first."

Now, Dejun had seen Hendery's naked torso countless times. He's basically allergic to shirts in the dorm and refuses to wear any because one, "it's hot", and two, "it's convenient". 

But tonight it felt different when Hendery undressed, revealing tanned torso and firm pecs. Dejun shouldn't stare—he should avert his eyes and act like he cares more about the patterns on the curtain or the carpet. He should try to do anything that would stop his mind from wandering but  _ oh, oh fuck, _ the clanking sound from his belt sent further heat onto Dejun's face and he had to forcefully tear his eyes away, his face beet red as he tried to slump deeper into his seat.

At least Hendery had his back against him. Dejun didn't want to explain why he was staring; he knew he'd never hear the end of his teasing. 

Somehow the jacket made its way on his face again once Hendery disappeared into the bathroom. Dejun could feel his pants grow tight, cock straining against the front and blurting out precum when he inhales the intoxicating scent. His fingers danced around his abdomen and teasing his belt loops. He feels hot all over, body warm underneath the thin shirt even though the air conditioning was working just fine. The accidental touch on his clothed length made him whine, pressing the jacket tight on his nose as he worked his belt off with shaky fingers.

When he finally pushed his pants far enough to fish his cock out, he wasted no time to stroke himself, hand tightening around the tip, cockhead leaking precum profusely as he panted harshly, burying his face deeper to search for what's left of Hendery on the flimsy jacket. He was already hard throughout the ride there, but knowing that Hendery is just a thin wall away from seeing him like this, hot and bothered and beating his meat to the smell on his jacket made Dejun impossibly harder. 

He could hear water running from inside the bathroom, with Hendery's faint singing of what seemed like a cheesy love song but Dejun was too far gone to care, letting out a soft  _ "Fuck, Guanheng" _ with his eyes shut tight and imagining that it's Hendery's hands jerking him off. Precum leaks all over the floor, his hips straining to thrust into the tight fist and he's drooling all over the fabric as he tried his best to muffle his whines, loud squelching filled the air but it was thankfully drowned out by the shower running. 

Dejun felt his balls grew tight, he could almost taste his orgasm at the tip of his tongue—just a few more strokes and he's done, and he could cum. He wondered how good the real Hendery would smell like during sex, during the brink of orgasm—how his hair must smelt so nice from the scented hotel shampoo right after the shower, how his skin would smell so fresh and clean and so fucking soft underneath his fingertips, oh and how his dick would still smell so masculine when Dejun sucked on it, letting him fuck his throat open and pushing his face against the trimmed pubic hair at the base, choking him and feeling so intoxicated by everything involving Hendery, and only Hendery…

Ah, he swore he could really smell him nearby, hear him speak…

_ "Dejun." _

_ Mmm, fuck. Hendery you're so hot. Even the way you're calling out my name is so hot.  _

_ Everything about you is so fucking hot. _

"Dejun, what are you doing?" 

Fuck. Dejun nearly bit his tongue when his orgasm hit him, dick spurting out white all over the jacket while his eyes squeezed shut, saliva drooling out of his mouth. It's been a while since he last masturbated, he keeps coming for what felt like forever, cum spraying all over his shirt and the already soiled jacket. He was a slobbering mess by the time he finished, opening his eyes to find Hendery sitting on the bed, still naked with a towel on his waist and his legs crossed. The same teasing glint was evident in his eyes, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Shame finally settled in Dejun's guts and he's suddenly scrambling to pull up his pants and tuck his dick inside. 

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit he didn't see it he did NOT see me masturbating to his jacket oh fuc— _

"You really like the jacket." Hendery pointed at the mess of a fabric on Dejun's lap. "I could've given you the one that I wore for an entire day. It would smell more like me." 

Ugh, he suddenly felt gross. Can the Earth just swallow him whole? Anywhere would be better than having his crush judging his questionable kink.

Instead Dejun slumped further into his seat, eyes casted down at the soiled jacket that didn’t even belong to him. “If it helps, I can explain…”   
  
“Oh, please do! Maybe I’m missing something.”

_ Why did I have a crush on this guy again? Right, his charming smile and personality. _

None of which were present now, though for some reason his tired cock gave a feeble twitch. There’s something so dominating about seeing Hendery like this, completely dominating and forcing Dejun to submit to his full mercy. He feels his body grow hot again.

A deep sigh escaped his lips. “You just smell so good and it just...happened. I’m sorry you had to witness that, but I’ll wash it late—”

Dejun nearly squeaked when Hendery gripped the chair on both sides, towering over him and effectively trapping him against the small space. His wet hair obscured his eyes as water drips directly onto Dejun's lap and he's so fucking close Dejun really had to stop breathing but  _ what the fuck! _

_ Hendery smelt so good!  _

His current smell was a little bit different—it's fresh and clean, with a hint of lemongrass clinging onto his skin but the musky scent which only belonged to Hendery was familiar. Dejun gulped. He'd never seen Hendery this up close, staring at his tanned skin and overtaken by the intoxicating scent yet again as he tried to act disinterested. 

"But I'm here, Dejun. Better than any of my jackets and any of your fantasies.” When Hendery grabbed the jacket, tossed it aside and climbed onto his lap, Dejun had to turn his head away. His head felt dizzy with _ so much Hendery _ ; consuming and penetrating through his entire being. 

“All you need to do is  _ ask _ ." 

Dejun gulped. The towel did little to cover him in the first place, but now it’s riding up his thighs and Dejun couldn’t look away. Hendery forcefully pried his hands away from the chair arms, put them on his waist and helped him move them up and down. The first touch sent shivers into Dejun's spine because  _ goddamn,  _ Hendery's skin is so soft and silky smooth yet firm underneath his palm, it's warming up to the touch when Dejun confidently squeezed his hips, finally averting his gaze to look directly into the depth of Hendery's eyes.

"So?" 

Dejun inhaled. The lemongrass fragrance is stronger now, but it's also mixing with something akin to lime, but most definitely sweet. He wanted to savour it for as long as he could. "You smell so good."

"I'm fully aware." Hendery hummed.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then ask."

Dejun's heart rate quickened, it's hard to believe that he's having his crush for 3 years on his lap now, almost naked and offering himself. "Can I kiss you?" 

Who would've thought that Hendery wouldn't even say yes? That he would just dived right in and smack his lips on top of Dejun's, sweeping him right off his feet and taking him to heaven immediately? His lips were soft and plush, slotting perfectly against Dejun's own parched ones, breath minty from the toothpaste he'd used but definitely tastes so fucking good. Shit, Dejun might get addicted to it, addicted to the taste and addicted to Hendery—he could definitely get used to this, kissing Hendery felt right, even with carnal desire overtaking their entire figure. 

"Can I suck you off?" Dejun asked as soon as they parted for air. "Or I can eat you out too . Anything you want."

"You're so eager." Hendery got up and pulled him towards the mattress, falling backwards and dragging Dejun down with him. Dejun licked a stripe up his neck—God, even his skin was as sweet as honey—and took off the towel barely hanging on his waist. "How long have you wanted this?" 

"God, you have no idea. I've wanted to kiss you since we first met." He's burying his face in Hendery's neck, taking in as much of his scent as he could. It's so strong, and so masculine; Dejun wanted to drown in it, one hand firmly gripping his hips while the other applied teasing touches to his cock. 

Hendery let out a pleased moan, lolling his head to the side when Dejun wrapped his hand and started stroking his dick. "Me too." He said. "I've always thought about you like this, thought about you on top of me, inside me."

Dejun had to force himself to stop just to look at Hendery, his face is tinted in red and a small smile on his lips. He could feel his hips desperately trying to thrust upwards but he held still.

"What?"

"Mmm in fact I've just prepped myself in the shower. "

Dejun feels his face grow hot. "You did…what?" 

Lifting his legs up and spreading them open, Hendery guided Dejun's hand to his hole, breath shaky when he moved it around his taint. "Try it. It's loose."

Sure enough, Dejun's finger slipped in without resistance. Hendery's insides are so hot and wet, Dejun could feel himself growing harder by the second, adding another finger in just to see how pliant his body was.

"You can add another." Hendery nearly whined when Dejun complied, moving his fingers in and out at a steady pace. His hole is so cute, sucking his fingers in wet heat as if enjoying being stuffed full. Hendery's breath became heavy, one hand stroking his leaking cock and another played with his nipple. 

Dejun pulled his fingers out and leaned close, pulling one asscheek, revealing the insides of that loose hole. The more he stares, the more infatuated he becomes, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. 

The first lick on his hole made Hendery moan in surprise. Dejun's tongue feels weird, but not in a bad way as it forces itself inside and starts licking the warm cavern. The feeling was nothing like Hendery has experienced before; he'd never gotten his ass eaten by anyone but he could get used to it, Dejun's tongue feels odd but he's also slipping two fingers in, thrusting and tugging against the loose hole making him whine loudly. 

Hendery's taste is addicting, his smell is addicting and it's so strong that Dejun thought he could never stop, tongue swirling in his insides and savouring the flavor as he kept teasing his prostate. The sensation of his tongue moving in stabbing motion, coupled with the constant pressure on his prostate made Hendery's cock leak even more, spurting precum all over his belly button and his hips. 

"Dejun, please fuck me..."

"Just a little bit more." Dejun refused to move, his words slurred against Hendery's ass and it made him blush harder. 

"I'm gonna come if you don't stop." He whined, gripping at the sheets when Dejun flicked a finger hard on his prostate.

Dejun seemed satisfied with that, though. He pulled his fingers out and wiped the drool on his chin. "But I don't have condom and lube."

Hendery tossed him the hand lotion from their nightstand. "Then go raw."

Once Dejun got rid of every single piece of his clothing, he slicked himself up and positioned himself in between Hendery's legs. The first thrust was met with little resistance, Dejun had to force his cockhead inside and rubbing Hendery's thighs to soothe his nerves. Halfway through, he had to stop and pull out close to the tip, before thrusting in again, repeating this a few times until he finally settled in. 

"Ah, I feel so full." Hendery sighed, rubbing his hand all over his chest and tugging on one nipple. "Please move, Dejun. Fuck me."

And he did. He pulled out until only the tip was inside, thrusting hard and fast right from the start. Hendery was so warm around him, so inviting and tight and it felt so fucking good to be inside him, to have him call out his name and moaning like a slut underneath him, his cock twitching and dripping precum from how good he's feeling. 

Dejun couldn't believe it, he's really fucking THE Hendery Huang Guanheng, his crush and an idol that thousands of fans would be dying for a piece of him, let alone fucking him. Hendery looked perfect like this, eyes crossed and completely blissed out beneath him, hands gripping the sheets tightly, tongue lolling out and drooling all over his chin. Dejun just had to kiss him, licking into his mouth and drinking all of his moans as he kept pounding into the tight hole. 

Dejun didn't even notice when Hendery reached his orgasm, his voice completely muffled against his own lips, tongue tangling with one another. A thin thread of saliva hung between them when they parted, both out of breath but Hendery was blissfully fucked out, his face red and eyes closed, wet tears clumping on heavy eyelids. 

"You're so good for me." Dejun wiped them off and kissed the corner of his eyes. "Just a little bit more then you can rest."

It didn't take long until Dejun was pulling out, stroking his own cock and coming all over Hendery's abdomen. He slumped next to him, body relaxed and panting harshly from the intense orgasm. 

Hendery seemed satisfied though, his fingers scooped as much cum on his stomach and licking them clean while staring at Dejun with a teasing smile. 

"You taste so good."

"Oh my god, Hendery. You're gonna make me hard again."

Hendery hummed. "We have all night."

Dejun shut him up with a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  
  


After another round of fucking in the bathroom, they finally cleaned up and got ready for bed. Dejun was playing with Hendery's hair, nose buried deep in the silky red locks and inhaling the lemongrass fragrance from the shampoo. 

_ Hendery really smells so nice…  _

"If you get hard again, I'm gonna just leave you alone this time. I'm too tired for another round."

Dejun frowned. He's not horny anymore! Hendery just smelt so good! He wanted a good whiff out of it.

"But whose idea was it to lend me your jacket as a mask?"

"I didn't say you could use it as masturbating material." Hendery laughed before kissing him. "But it was hot.  _ Really hot _ ."

A grumble escaped his lips and Dejun had fo look away. "Ugh, you're such a brat."

"Next time I'll give you my underwear!" 

"Can you just shut up?!" 

Dejun found a piece of fabric on his bed a week after, complete with a love note saying 'As promised ♡' written in Cantonese. Even though it's not Hendery's underwear (it's that one Pink Panther shirt that he loves to wear wherever he goes), Dejun was still embarrassed that he just stomped into his room and tossed the shirt right onto his face.

They're lucky Ten wasn't in the room that day, because Dejun just had to fuck the hell out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hendery day~ Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pasteldery)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/meowderys)


End file.
